coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8158 (28th June 2013)
Plot Roy is walking through the Red Rec at night in his pyjamas and dressing gown. He's taunted by two lads on their bikes but walks on obliviously. Sylvia and Hayley worry about where he could be. Faye sits alone and scared in the flat. Dev calls for the rent but Faye tells him Tim is out. Deirdre takes Eccles for her walk on the Red Rec where she spots Roy and realises that he's sleep-walking. She manages to bring him round and walks him back to No. 1 where she questions him and suggests he sees a doctor. Norris confides in a sceptical Rita and Dennis that he's worried about what will happen to him when Emily dies. David takes Nick out for a drink and drips poison in his ear about Leanne and Peter. His comments start to hit home. Hayley and Sylvia call the police in. PC Smith is interviewing them when Roy arrives back with Deirdre who tells them what happened. Dev tells Owen that Tim is behind with his rent and Anna thinks they should go round but Owen puts her off. Anna rings Faye who pretends that Tim is in the room with her. Norris tells Emily that her relatives are circling round her like vultures. Roy, Hayley and Sylvia watch the playback of the CCTV and Roy is shocked to see himself creating the tower of chairs and setting out into the night. He is horrified to realise that he'll have to apologise to Beth. A suspicious Nick questions Leanne about what she's been up to while he's been out. When Norris talks about wills and how they can demonstrate what you think about someone after you've died, Emily replies that that's a good idea, worrying him all the more. Roy is traumatised by the experience of seeing himself on the CCTV footage and tells Hayley he can no longer convince himself that he's just like other people. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete Guest cast *Lad 1 - Matthew Tomlinson *Lad 2 - Ciaran Clancy *PC Smith - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Red Rec Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye lies to Dev when he calls for the rent, telling him that Tim has just popped out; Nick quizzes Leanne after David drops further hints about her having an affair with Peter; and Hayley panics when she discovers Roy has gone missing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes